


资深少女的初恋

by theGraces



Category: Fxxs, 繁星相宋 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGraces/pseuds/theGraces
Kudos: 10





	资深少女的初恋

1  
“卡！”  
导演话声刚落，贺繁星就赶紧放开了手下的小鲜肉，她可是感觉出来了，刚刚她吻上去的时候，小孩都有点颤抖。到底才二十出头，又是刚进组就拍吻戏，小孩还没调整好呢。贺繁星有点怜爱地想。  
“还好吗？”她亲切地问。元宋摸了摸头发，匆匆嗯了一声，即使低着头，贺繁星也能看出他脸全都红了。  
“哎呦元宋你这脸都红到脖子根啦！”导演哈哈大笑，贺繁星看元宋有点局促，就白了导演一眼：“您就放过小孩吧！”

一天的戏拍完，贺繁星有点累，她揉了下自己的腰，忍不住吐槽自己，到底岁月不饶人啊。一出片场的门就看到有个男的站在车子旁等她，戴着墨镜，一脸老子最帅的骚包样。  
她懒洋洋走过去：“你今天怎么有空来啦？”  
“我来了还不开心啊？”贺灿阳瞪着她。贺繁星笑了起来，打了他一下，“开心死啦！”  
元宋正好路过，跟她打了个招呼：“贺老师，回去啦。”“哎，”贺繁星应了一声，“跟你说喊我姐就行了，别那么客气。这是我弟弟，贺灿阳。”元宋知道贺繁星的的双胞胎弟弟也是她的经纪人，从她出道就陪着她的，也喊了一声“灿阳哥。”  
到了车上贺灿阳随口说了一句：“元宋这小子，看真人更帅啊。”  
贺繁星大力赞同：“我也觉得！真人真的好帅啊！虽然说演艺圈多的是帅哥，可是帅到这样的还是少见。和这样的男主角搭戏，也是我赚到了。”  
贺灿阳忧心地看了她一眼，没忍住说： “你可千万把持住，别老牛吃嫩草啊。”  
跟贺繁星相处了三十二年，贺灿阳还是没学会不惹她生气，贺繁星一听这话怒上心头：“你说谁是老牛？！”  
“行了行了，”贺灿阳挨了好几下，“我就是提醒你，别一看到小鲜肉就昏了头。这不是头一次跟小鲜肉搭戏嘛。”  
贺繁星更是新仇旧恨全都翻涌上来：“我上哪昏头，有你跟着我连恋爱都没谈过！”  
说出去估计没人信，一线女星贺繁星，肤白貌美，腰细腿长，一双大眼睛眼波流转也是勾魂摄魄，又是在娱乐圈这个地方，可是居然三十二岁了，没谈过恋爱！原因，当然就在这个紧迫盯人的弟弟身上了。刚进娱乐圈的时候贺繁星还小，他们父母深怕贺繁星被骗，就耳提面命贺灿阳一定要看好姐姐，贺灿阳也是有点姐控，加上父母的支持，把贺繁星看得是密不透风，跟她示好的男人全都被打回去了，贺繁星想偷偷谈恋爱都不行。渐渐年纪大了，见识多了，知道娱乐圈的男人都是什么德行，她也不想在圈里找了，可是平时的交际都在这个圈子，外面的人也很少认识。于是一来二去，贺繁星就单到了现在。现在父母都开始着急了，又不敢明着催，只好背后互相埋怨对方阻碍了女儿的幸福。贺繁星也知道，可是说实话，她也不太在乎。老娘有钱，长得漂亮，单身一辈子又怎么了？  
可是在心底深处，贺繁星是渴望恋爱的。  
她渴望谈一场，纯粹的，不为结婚的恋爱，只需要两个人互相喜欢的恋爱。不需要考虑两个人的家庭背景、收入、学历和社会地位是否般配，对方在婚后能不能照顾妻子和孩子，能不能执手一生。这些她都不在乎，她只想恋爱，想到明天会见到对方，会在被窝里笑起来的恋爱。  
目前为止，这个人还没出现，她有点惆怅，可仍然充满希望。

贺灿阳还在唠叨：“总之啊，你要记得，这女人要是和比她小的男人在一起，别人总会说闲话的。”  
贺繁星不屑地撇嘴：“别人说什么，和我有啥关系？他们的嘴长在自己身上，我也管不着。反正也不敢当着我的面说。要是真的敢在我面前说三道四，老娘就让他知道什么叫后悔！”眉目之间全是霸气和自信。  
贺灿阳还能说什么呢，只能对女王陛下伸大拇指点赞。

元宋也在跟经纪人说贺繁星。“……她看起来完全不像三十多啊，看着挺年轻的。”经纪人头都没抬：“女明星都是驻颜有方，你才刚入行，都不知道这些人为了保持容貌和身材，什么都肯做。”  
元宋若有所思。经纪人又嘱咐他和贺繁星搞好关系，贺繁星入行多年人脉也多，能拉他一把好的多。元宋笑着点头，看起来又乖又清纯。经纪人又忍不住夸自己的好眼光：“不过你也不用太担心，我在这个圈里这么多年了，像你这种长相，就是老天爷赏饭吃，你学表演学的也快，等这部戏上了，人气肯定大幅上升。也不用贺繁星帮你，自然会有本子上门。”

话是这么说，元宋之后对贺繁星还是恭恭敬敬，又带着亲热。谁能不爱帅哥呢，贺繁星也喜欢这个帅气又可爱的弟弟，俩人的关系快速拉进，拍戏间歇之余贺繁星还拉着他一起拍了短视频，发到网上引来粉丝一片惊呼：这是星星的新戏的男主吗？好帅啊！  
贺繁星好像是自己被夸了一样，喜滋滋地拿手机给元宋看评论，元宋看了看，对她笑道：“繁星姐也觉得我帅吗？”  
元宋平时说话慢条斯理的，低音尤其温柔，此刻被他那双天生自带电流的眼睛专注盯着，见惯男明星的贺繁星莫名有点紧张。她咳嗽一声：“当……当然，你是我弟嘛。”

这天拍喝醉酒的戏，为了效果逼真，贺繁星喝的真是酒，她也是真的有点微醺。  
她搂着元宋的脖子，眼神迷离，但是演员的专业素养让她还是说完了一大段台词。元宋一边和她对戏，悄悄捏了一把自己的大腿。这场戏拍完，导演夸元宋，动作细节设计得好，很符合人物性格。元宋腼腆地笑了笑，见贺繁星也对他赞许地微笑，他抿了抿嘴唇，笑意更深了。

贺繁星回到酒店，让助理去买阿司匹林。她一喝醉酒就会头疼，这么多年都是这样。助理出去没多久，她的门被敲响了，她以为是助理回来了，一边开门一边说：“这么快就回来啦？”门外却是元宋。他温柔笑着，举起手中的药示意：“刚刚遇到小方姐，听说你需要这个，正好我翻了一下我的包，发现我带了，就给你送来。”

2  
贺繁星有点感动，赶紧让他进门，没接药：“不用给我啦，你自己留着用吧，小方一会就买回来了。”  
元宋执意不肯：“下午看你的脸色就有点不好，你一定忍了很久吧，你赶紧吃了吧，别拖了。”  
贺繁星心里暖暖的，这个弟弟真是细心又体贴，平时没白对他好，她也就没再客气，接了过来就把药吃了。俩人又聊了一会天，贺繁星知道元宋大学还没毕业，忍不住又回忆起了自己的大学时代，元宋问她上大学和出道的事，贺繁星也愿意指点后辈，就跟他说了很多，说到自己刚出道的糗事，贺繁星忍不住哈哈笑，元宋也跟着一起笑得眼睛弯弯的看着她。  
助理小方回来了，元宋也就告辞了，“繁星姐早点休息吧。”贺繁星送他出门，小方拿出药给她，她摆摆手：“我吃过了，元宋刚给我拿的。”小方有点吃惊，把药收了起来还嘀咕着：“元宋怎么这么热情啊……哎，姐，不是喜欢上你了吧？”  
贺繁星忍不住喷了。虽然和贺灿阳说的那么霸气，其实贺繁星很清楚，在一般男人眼里，她这个三十多岁的老女人已经被土埋了半截了，生孩子都是高龄产妇，配不上他们老x家的基因。男人永远爱十八岁小姑娘，谁会接受姐弟恋啊。她好笑地看着小方：“你想什么呢？我比人家大十岁！再说了，就他那长相，找什么样的小姑娘没有啊，还能看上我这样的老姐姐？”  
小方不服气：“姐，你别看不起自己啊，你也不显老，又这么漂亮，一般二十多岁的小姑娘哪有你好看。”  
贺繁星笑得前仰后合：“姐姐我谢谢你这么看得起我哈！年终奖加倍！”  
俩人这么嘻嘻哈哈就过去了。晚上躺在床上，贺繁星不期然又想起这件事，也忍不住问自己：他是不是真的喜欢我？不过马上她就笑自己想太多，元宋大概想和前辈搞好关系吧。

这天拍的戏有个情节是元宋饰演的男主角给贺繁星女主角按摩腰。贺繁星穿了一条非常显腰身的裙子，她趴在沙发上的时候还在开玩笑：“幸好最近都在节食，不然今天岂不是要死了。”  
元宋笑道：“繁星姐身材这么好，根本不用节食啊。”  
贺繁星对他竖大拇指：“有眼光！”  
导演喊了开始，俩人迅速进入状态，没多久就顺利拍完了这条。贺繁星和元宋跟导演一起看刚刚的拍摄，导演夸元宋的微表情很细腻，表达了人物的内心活动，元宋也谦虚了几句：“都是导演带的好，还有繁星姐带我入戏。”贺繁星赶紧摆手：“跟我也没啥关系，你呀，天生就是吃这碗饭的。”  
元宋倒是坚持上了：“不，繁星姐的确帮我入戏了。”  
贺繁星有点诧异地看了他一眼，也没再推辞。  
收工的时候贺繁星在走廊遇到元宋，他们打了个招呼，元宋看四下无人，靠近她说：“繁星姐，你知道今天为什么我说你帮我入戏了吗？”  
贺繁星有点莫名其妙：“为什么？”  
元宋专注地看着她：“因为我摸上去的时候，想的和角色一样……这把腰好细……”  
贺繁星呆呆地看着他，一时没反应过来。元宋的眼睛黑眼珠很大，又黑白分明，被这样的眼睛专注盯着，贺繁星竟然无法移开目光。直到她的助理回来叫她，她才匆忙应了一声，赶紧走了。她绝不会承认，自己像是逃跑。

贺繁星给闺蜜发消息说了这事。闺蜜们倒是很兴奋，让她大胆上：“小鲜肉都这么主动了你要把握机会啊！”  
贺繁星苦笑：“人家比我小这么多，下不去手啊……”  
“哎呀你管这么多干嘛？人家都不在乎了。何况你不是天天想着谈一场纯粹的恋爱嘛，估计小鲜肉也不会和你奔着结婚去的，你就放心大胆享受青春美好的肉体和——吧！”  
贺繁星还是不放心：“说不定他只是想和我约炮呢？”  
“就算是你也不吃亏啊！男人啊，好时候也就这么几年，三十岁以后的男人，x能力断崖式下跌，你赶紧抓住机会享受吧！”  
闺蜜们挤眉弄眼嘻嘻哈哈，又趁机给贺繁星传授xx经验，贺繁星本来还有疑虑，也渐渐被闺蜜说动了心。对啊，谈个恋爱而已，也没什么损失，估计对方也不会想公开，可能过段时间就分手，不过约炮还是不行，等跟他确认过再说吧。  
这天晚上，贺繁星做了个春梦，梦中她和一个男人翻云覆雨，男人手段很好，弄得她浑身酥麻，她努力睁大眼睛想要看清男人的脸——结果是元宋！贺繁星吓一跳，于是醒了。醒来之后她有点羞愧，自己这是太想要男人了还是真的喜欢上元宋了？明明人家又没正式表白瞎激动什么啊？她恨自己有点不争气。

贺繁星决定尽量和元宋保持距离。平时拍戏还是照旧，只是在休息之余，她不再和元宋谈天说地，本来没事的时候贺繁星会玩两把手游，元宋也跟着她一起，俩人的水平都不咋地，倒是谁也不嫌弃谁。可是现在，贺繁星没事就拿着一本书假装用功学习表演理论，拒绝一切搭话。导演夸贺繁星精神可嘉，贺繁星只假笑。

元宋看起来也像是无事发生，平时上下班还照旧和贺繁星打招呼问好，贺繁星等了几天没见他有什么动静，觉得还是自己想多了。

这天她来了大姨妈，因为没注意头天吃了凉的，腰酸又疼，整个人状态也不好，导演就给她提前放了假，让她早点回去休息。助理给她买了药和水，放在床头，看着她睡下就走了。贺繁星一觉醒来，天已经黑了。她懒洋洋地不想动，也懒得开灯，就在黑暗中呆呆躺着。  
酒店在镇子上条件算好的，可是隔音也不行，她听得到外面的人说话的声音，有小情侣在商量今晚吃什么，也有夫妻带着孩子一起回家。她突然觉得伤感。这种伤感很莫名，她也懒得细究原因，只是躺在被窝中悄悄流泪。  
门突然被敲响了，贺繁星也没想太多就爬起来开门，打开门才发现是元宋。她瞪着元宋呆了两秒，还没反应过来，元宋就很自来熟地挤进门：“你现在好点了吗？我给你买了饭，想着你现在该起床了。”  
贺繁星下意识地关上门，跟着他一起在沙发上坐下，看着他拿出饭一样一样摆上，突然后知后觉自己睡了一下午妆估计都花了，她赶紧捂住脸，冲到卫生间检查，还好还好，粉底给力，还好好待在脸上。她补了补妆才出去，问元宋：“你怎么来了？”  
“你病了，我来看看你呀。”元宋温柔地看着她，灯光下他的眼睛里一闪一闪，好像有星星。  
贺繁星听到自己心动的声音。

3、  
元宋很自然地拉她到自己身边坐下，给她拿了筷子，像是无意说道：“我看你眼睛有点红，你哭了吗？”  
贺繁星没脸说自己刚刚因为一个人生病哭了，就含糊地支吾过去。元宋轻笑一声，摸了摸她的头，“贺繁星小朋友，好好吃饭，一定会好起来的。”  
“喂！”贺繁星瞪着他。  
元宋挑了挑眉毛，什么也没说，面上一丝调皮笑意，贺繁星忍不住也笑了起来。

吃饱了，精神也好了。贺繁星笑眯眯地托腮望着身边的小帅哥：“今天找我来干嘛？快说。”  
元宋无辜地说：“没有什么啊，就是来关心病人。”  
贺繁星嗤了一声：“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。”  
元宋一拍手：“没错，你说对了！我想的，”他挨近贺繁星，压低声音：“就是前面一个字。”  
贺繁星脸上迅速发烧，不用照镜子她都知道自己脸多红。元宋越靠越近，她也没有拒绝，终于两个人吻在一起。  
除了拍戏，这是贺繁星第一次和男人接吻。本来她以为自己经验丰富，没想到真的来真的，她反而害羞起来。元宋的嘴唇在她唇上辗转，她只傻乎乎地迎接，还是元宋轻咬了一下她的嘴唇，她才张开了嘴，元宋的舌头趁机溜了进去，贺繁星忍不住把他抱紧了。她似乎听到了自己如雷的心跳声。  
当然，元宋更激动，他把贺繁星越搂越紧，手在她身上游移，舌头也在她口中翻搅吸吮，一吻结束，两人的呼吸都粗重了许多。贺繁星把元宋的手从某个部位拿开，轻轻打了他一下：“老实点！”  
元宋反而蹬鼻子上脸，掐住贺繁星的腰一提，把她抱到自己腿上，让她骑在自己身上，贺繁星这下清晰地感受到了元宋的热情在抵着她，她脸更红了，挣扎着想下来，元宋一把搂住她，又吻了上去。贺繁星几乎要化在他怀里，也无力阻止他捣乱的手了。只是当元宋想往下摸去，她的理智及时回归：“你别……我来那个了。”  
元宋乖乖住手，脸上都是遗憾。贺繁星笑了起来，又突然想到问他：“你不是……想跟我约吧？我先说好，我不乱搞的啊。”  
元宋惊奇地挑高眉毛：“我才想说呢，贺老师不会是对我始乱终弃吧，我可是正经人！”这个正经人真的一脸正经，要不是手还在她胸上揉捏，贺繁星都差点信了。  
俩人又笑闹一阵，抱在一起喁喁私语。像每个女生一样，贺繁星问自己新鲜出炉的男朋友：“你是什么时候喜欢上我的？”  
元宋做出认真思考状，久久没说话，贺繁星有点急了：“就这么难想吗！你到底是不是喜欢我？”  
元宋亲了她一下，“我实在想不出哪个瞬间喜欢上你的，大概是一见钟情吧。”  
贺繁星晕乎乎地，只听元宋继续说：“我还记得第一次见你，我心里想，天啊贺繁星这么漂亮！一点不像32岁啊！哎你别打我，”元宋抓住贺繁星的手，又亲了她一下，“后来我觉得你性格好又开朗，笑起来像个小孩，还一点没有前辈架子，我就越来越喜欢和你在一起，听你说话。直到那次摸到你的腰，我心里第一个念头就是，如果这是我和你在床上就好了。”贺繁星听到这脸都红透了，她捏住元宋的脸：“你这个小孩怎么满脑子不健康的念头！该送你到庙里念经去！”元宋拉下她的手，理直气壮地：“这不是很正常吗，哪个男人碰到自己喜欢的女人的身体不会想这些的，不说碰到，就算看到也想。”说着又暗示地捏了一把她的腰，“那时我就确定了，我喜欢你。”  
贺繁星忍不住傻笑，面颊绯红，大眼睛里波光粼粼，满心欢喜地看着他。元宋看到她这个样子，也把持不住，两个人又亲到了一起。直到小方来敲门，小声问她起了吗，贺繁星才惊觉俩人在一起就时光呈加速度飞逝，明明也没做什么，几个小时竟然过去了。  
她赶紧把元宋推开，整理了一下仪容，让小方进来。小方看到元宋也在，有点吃惊，眼睛在他们俩身上转了一圈，就明白了什么，看着贺繁星笑得暧昧。贺繁星这时候倒是不好意思起来，催着元宋赶紧走了。  
元宋刚把门关上，小方就迫不及待凑过来八卦：“姐，你俩好上了？”  
贺繁星有点得意又有点害羞：“嗯。”  
小方啧啧连声表示羡慕：“我就知道，哪怕是元宋这样的大帅哥，也逃不过我姐的手心！”  
贺繁星叮嘱她：“你可得给我保密啊，这事千万不能让其他人知道，尤其是剧组里的人，万一捅给媒体就麻烦了。”  
小方点头，又问：“那灿阳哥呢?"  
贺繁星有点头疼。这个弟弟之前还在反对他们谈恋爱，万一知道了又得喋喋不休地教育她，烦人。”先别告诉他。等我以后找个机会再说。“

贺繁星抱着手机和男朋友聊天，也把保密的事告诉了元宋。元宋也没什么异议，娱乐圈里谈恋爱大多都得背着媒体，不然就他们那无中生有兴风作浪的本事，三天两头就得爆一下什么深夜约会什么男方和别的女人互动甚密疑感情生变，好好的情侣都得分手不可。分手就分手，谈恋爱分手本来也很正常，可是在娱乐圈，如果双方的人气还都不错，又得被媒体追着报道个一年半载。什么深夜买醉啦什么花容憔悴饱受情伤啦，还不够恶心的。

就这样，已经步入中年的贺繁星，终于开始了初恋。她本来有点担心自己太过热情会显得不矜持，就格外注意自己不要太多联系元宋，可是没想到元宋的热情让她有点招架不住。每天早上一睁眼和晚上睡前俩人都在聊天，在片场也是抓住机会就和她在一起，贺繁星之前还纳闷，为什么恋爱中的人会有那么多话想和对方说，她自己真的恋爱了才知道，和喜欢的人，哪怕是说你今天早上吃了什么，都是开心的。除此之外，元宋时时刻刻逮住机会就得索吻，还时不时地暗示一下那个。对于初夜贺繁星还是很看重的，她也不想在剧组里完成，知道元宋的生日就在不久之后，她就答应，在那天俩人找个机会约会。

4  
导演知道是元宋的生日，也大方地给了假。贺繁星趁机一块请假，导演也准了。  
俩人一前一后偷溜到隔壁市里的酒店，一进门，贺繁星就被元宋按在门上吻。  
今天的吻来得格外炽烈，唇舌交缠间，贺繁星渐渐感觉到元宋勃发的欲望。她有点害羞，就推了推元宋：“先去洗澡……”  
“一起洗？”元宋低声道。  
“分开！”贺繁星怒瞪他。  
元宋笑了，揉了一把她的头，去洗澡了。  
等到贺繁星磨磨蹭蹭终于从浴室出来，元宋已经躺在床上摆好了姿势。一看到她出来，元宋的眼睛就亮了起来，没等她反应过来，一把把她拉到床上，转身压住。  
贺繁星想惊呼，嘴就被堵住了。  
浴袍被很轻松地解开了，俩人终于赤裸相对。贺繁星有点害羞，就闭着眼，不敢看压在自己身上的男人。元宋轻笑一声，开始慢条斯理地以唇舌品尝恋人的身体。贺繁星只感到，他的唇舌所到之处，都像是在她身上点了火，甚至身体深处，也有欲望在蠢蠢欲动。她难耐地抱紧元宋，似是求饶又似是索求。  
元宋把她双腿分开，不意外地看到花穴已经开始湿润。他的手指轻轻探入她的身体，为即将到来的进攻做准备。贺繁星感觉到男人的手指，不免紧张起来，甬道夹紧了。元宋俯身在她耳边说：“放轻松……不然我没法进去。”贺繁星糊里糊涂的也不知道该如何放轻松，直到元宋的手指在她的蜜珠上揉捏，她才跟随奔腾而来的欲望放松了身体。春水潺潺而下，元宋感觉到贺繁星已经准备得差不多了，就将手指抽出，把自己火热的欲望抵住穴口，缓缓推进。贺繁星不适地皱起眉头，手指比起阴茎还是小得多，她感觉到自己闭合的花穴被巨物逐渐撑开，这种感觉陌生又有点令人恐惧，她推着元宋的肩膀：“不要了……”元宋亲亲她：“乖……你要的。”说着身下用力一挺，突破了那层障碍。贺繁星忍不住小小地尖叫一声，又被元宋用亲吻和爱抚安抚了，元宋密密地吻着她，等到她逐渐适应了自己的存在，才开始缓缓抽动，越来越快。  
“啊……”贺繁星忍不住发出呻吟。这种感觉太奇怪了。这个男人身体的一部分进入她的身体，却为她带来无上的快感。这就是性爱吗？她睁开眼睛，看着在自己身上驰骋的男人。元宋一向少年气的脸上，此刻却满是男人的性感。他一边抽插一边盯着贺繁星，眼睛黑沉沉的，是贺繁星看不懂的欲望。看到贺繁星看着他，他脸上又露出贺繁星熟悉的笑容，俯身亲吻她。这个动作让他进入得更深了，贺繁星伸手推拒：“不要……太深……”  
“不要？”元宋挑眉看她，突然他退了出来，贺繁星还在疑惑地看他，他将贺繁星翻了个身，摆出趴伏的姿势，从背后进入她。“那天……我就想这么做了……终于等到了……”  
这个姿势进入到贺繁星还没有被碰触过的位置，跪着的姿势又让她感觉到被占有的意味，她正在羞耻中，就听到元宋说这话，她一下就明白元宋说的是哪天，就是那天拍他给她按摩腰的戏的那天。她也不知道是羞还是气，一边跟随元宋的动作律动，一边骂他：“你这个小孩……啊……满脑子都是什么……”  
“小孩？”元宋狠狠地顶入她的身体，他按着贺繁星的小腹，那里有被他的阴茎顶出来的形状，“你还觉得我小吗？”  
贺繁星什么话都说不出来了。接下来的时间，元宋向她充分证明，绝不要说一个男人小，尤其是在床上的时候。本来年轻男人的欲望就很可怕，和自己喜欢的女人的第一次让元宋更加兴奋，贺繁星几度高潮，到最后几乎是哭着求他，元宋才肯放手。  
早上起来的时候贺繁星觉得自己浑身就像散了架，刚开荤的男人兴奋到不行，要不是考虑到贺繁星是第一次，元宋只怕到半夜都不会放过她。贺繁星突然庆幸还好这是在拍戏，不然元宋肯定不会只要一夜。

起床的时候元宋还在缠着她索吻，但是一晚过去贺繁星已经非常了解这个人蹬鼻子上脸的本事，她坚决拒绝了小男友的撒娇攻势，冷酷无情地起床走人。  
……嘶，好酸。贺繁星捂着腰，扭头恨恨地瞪了元宋一眼。美少年还躺在床上，摆着诱人的姿势，仿佛在欢迎她重回床上再大战一场，最可气的是看到她的白眼，他反而笑了起来，还送了一枚飞吻。贺繁星：老娘就是中了你的邪！

回到剧组，贺繁星一路小心翼翼，唯恐被人发现她昨天和人做了这样那样的不轨之事， 剧组里养的狗多看她一眼她都要怀疑自己是不是露馅了。她还问小方自己有没有什么不一样，小方：“……更漂亮了？”贺繁星听了这话没有开心而是大惊失色：”能看出来不一样吗？“还是小方一再跟她保证，不会有人发现她和元宋的奸情，她要是心虚都写在脸上才会被怀疑，贺繁星这才镇定下来。一个人的时候她回味了一下昨夜，·忍不住偷笑了起来。

剧组拍戏之余，休息和等待的时间，贺繁星也是尽量像往常一样和元宋相处，但是大概可能恋爱的人有种不一样的气场，导演有次貌似无心地说了句”你和元宋的关系好像越来越好啦“，贺繁星差点绷不住表情。私下里她问元宋：“咱们没让导演看出来吧？”元宋好笑地看她：“你想多了，导演一心都在这个戏上，才管不了演员在戏外有啥奸情呢。”挨了一下他又说，“如果真发现了问起来，那就承认呗。”他说得轻飘飘的，脸上也没什么特别的表情。可是贺繁星一直琢磨到晚上，元宋这是什么意思呢？

5、  
俩人在一起之后，元宋征得了贺繁星的同意，把这事告诉了经纪人，贺繁星问他怎么说，元宋说经纪人不赞同但是也没有强烈反对，只是让他们做好保密工作，毕竟元宋的女友粉多，一旦公开恋爱对事业一定是个打击。这和贺繁星的打算相同，她也就从来没考虑过公开的事，甚至连贺灿阳她都嫌麻烦，到现在都没说过。元宋这么一说，她想到可能会带来的后果，不禁头皮发麻。  
不过反正还没发生，贺繁星很快就把这些难题抛之脑后。不管元宋是不是真的打算公开，她都无所谓。活到这个年纪，贺繁星所拥有的一切，都是她一手一脚打拼出来的。她也不靠单身纯情人设固粉，凭演技吃饭，谈不谈恋爱结不结婚都没什么影响。元宋不想公开，她也乐得省事，元宋如果想公开，她也不惧流言。  
姐这么美，又有钱，还怕有些丑八怪嚼什么舌头？

戏拍摄得很顺利，进程过半，金主爸爸过来片场考察了。  
这个戏找了贺繁星这样的实力派女星和元宋这样的当红小生来搭戏，导演也是拍摄爱情片的一把好手，姐弟恋的剧情也符合当下的潮流，找投资的时候也没费什么力气，比如今天来的这位投资人，一口气就投了1/3的份额，导演也很重视，陪着一块过来了。  
贺繁星正在等待转场，导演给投资人介绍她，她也陪着寒暄了几句。这位投资人似乎对她很有兴趣，虽然没明说，可是看着她的眼神，二十来岁入行如今已经三十多岁的贺繁星很明白那意味着什么。可能别的女艺人很享受这种能带来利益的关系，可是贺繁星从来不屑。要不然她也不会单身到现在。  
导演笑眯眯地说，“今晚叶总请客，大家有口福了。”大家都很开心，贺繁星也跟着笑了笑，有点担心今晚是宴无好宴。  
吃饭的时候贺繁星坐在了导演旁边，那位投资人，叶鹿鸣叶总，看起来想坐在她旁边，可是元宋一点没客气直接坐过去了，贺繁星假装自然地悄悄瞥了一眼周围，还好没人在意，这桌上坐的其他几位主演都忙着和叶总说话呢。贺繁星和他还隔着导演，可是叶鹿鸣老是点名要跟她说话，一来二去的，大家也都看出来他的意思了。男二有点起哄地开他们的玩笑，元宋的脸色不太好看。贺繁星又要不失礼貌地回绝叶鹿鸣的搭讪，又要留心元宋的反应是不是有点过度被人看出来，一顿饭吃下来真是心力交瘁。  
结束的时候叶鹿鸣正大光明地跟贺繁星要联络方式，贺繁星也不好不给，只能强笑着给了。  
晚上当她的门被敲响，没开门她都知道是谁。她把元宋拽进来，嗔道：“叫你不要过来了，被人看到怎么办？”  
“怎么办？就说找你对戏的呗。”元宋撇撇嘴，还是有点不高兴的样子：“那个大叔找你了吗？”  
贺繁星好笑地捏捏他的脸：“你放心，姐不是那种人。出道以来你见过我和什么富商传绯闻吗？”  
元宋笑了起来：“也是，毕竟你的初夜都给了我……”还没说完就被贺繁星捂住了嘴，她满面通红：“你这个人，为什么把这个挂在嘴边？我可不是为你守身如玉啊，我只是没有机会罢了……”  
元宋把她的手拉下来，亲了她一下，“你敢有什么机会，看我不打断你的腿。”凶狠的台词却被他说得缠缠绵绵，贺繁星本来想骂他不尊重前辈，可是看着他黑沉沉的眼睛，也不知怎么就稀里糊涂又跟他吻在一块了， 直到小腹被什么硬硬的东西抵着她才觉得不好，用力挣开。“你快点走吧，大晚上的被人看到你在我房间待这么久就露馅了。”  
元宋哀怨地看着她，拉着她的手往身下摸去，“它怎么办……”  
贺繁星狠狠地打了他一下，“自己去diy！”

叶鹿鸣之后确实一直和贺繁星有联系，不算紧密，可是也有一搭没一搭的聊着。人家也没正式告白，贺繁星也不好直接拒绝。只好这么拖着。一直拖到这部戏杀青，叶鹿鸣又来了，这次还给她带来一大捧花，追求之意已经昭然若揭。  
贺灿阳也在，看到还有这号人物在追求他姐，瞪圆了眼睛，他和贺繁星对视了一眼。  
这人是谁！你怎么没告诉我！  
哎呀不相关的人！回头再说！  
贺灿阳看出来贺繁星不大乐意的样子，就打哈哈把花接了过来，和叶鹿鸣聊了几句。贺繁星趁机溜走了。  
她在房间里收拾东西，元宋又过来了。看到他黑着脸，贺繁星情知小男朋友又吃起了飞醋，不禁有点好笑。她一笑起来，元宋更生气了。  
“你还笑！你是不是一直跟他有联系？他已经跟你表白了吗？”  
贺繁星主动抱住他：“没有，我今天也吓了一跳呢。你放心，我马上就拒绝他。别生气了啊~”  
元宋还不开心，要亲亲，贺繁星只好亲他一下，却被他趁机抓住，加深这个吻。俩人吻得忘我，突然门被敲响了。  
“贺繁星！”  
是贺灿阳的声音。贺繁星和元宋吓得立马分开了。  
"你还没收拾好啊，叫你去吃饭呢。快点。”  
”知道啦，我马上就出去，你先走吧。“贺繁星小声对元宋说，”你等会比我再晚一点走。”元宋点点头，俩人屏息静气，听着外面没有声音了，贺繁星才把门打开。她正要推元宋出去，贺灿阳出现了。  
三人面面相觑，场面……有点尴尬。  
“你不给我开门，我就觉得有事，原来是这样……”贺灿阳意味深长地来回打量着贺繁星和元宋。贺繁星平生头一回在弟弟身上感受到了压力。  
“那个……我们回头再说，好吧？”贺繁星陪着笑脸，又拉元宋，”让元宋赶紧走吧。快走快走。“元宋还想说什么，被贺繁星硬是推走了。  
贺灿阳看了看贺繁星，哼了一声：“咱们也走吧，回头再跟你算账。”  
贺繁星：……现在哭来得及吗？

6、  
杀青宴上叶鹿鸣挨着贺繁星坐，一直在和她聊天，元宋的眼里都快冒出火来了。贺繁星给他发了微信让他注意一下，他才稍微收敛了一点。当着人不好说话，贺繁星跟叶鹿鸣约好了之后见面的时间地点，决心这次一定要把话说清楚。

一路舟车劳顿，回到贺繁星自己的公寓，贺灿阳憋了好久的火终于喷发了。  
“你说你当初跟我怎么说的？嗯？怎么后来就抵挡不了美色的诱惑对小鲜肉下手了呢？嗯？他那是咱们能沾的吗你想被他的粉丝骂死啊？”  
“我们说好了保密，不公开，不会让媒体知道的。”贺繁星弱弱地说。  
“你们保密？能保密多久？世上没有不透风的墙，早晚他们都会知道的。媒体那帮人多精你又不是不知道。”  
“也许，在他们知道之前，我们就分手了呢。”贺繁星低下头。  
贺灿阳坐下来，静默了一会，“所以，你也知道，你们俩不会长久。”  
“当然。”贺繁星努力扬起嘴角，“你姐只是谈个恋爱而已，又没傻。元宋那么年轻，怎么会和我一直在一起啊，他要和我结婚吗，怕是他爸妈要打断他的腿。我只想享受恋爱而已。”  
虽然这些都是一再告诫自己的话，可是说着说着，贺繁星的眼睛还是有了泪光，仿佛是已经看到了分手的来临。虽然不愿意对自己承认，可是这一刻贺繁星知道，这段初恋，将在她生命里留下不可磨灭的印记。  
和她一起长这么大，贺灿阳很少见她哭，这会一看心疼得不行，把她搂住了。“你就这么喜欢他啊？”  
“才没有呢。”贺繁星闷闷地反对，“我就是……提前做好打算。再说，元宋的年纪，也不适合结婚吧，他愿意，我还不愿意呢。”  
“对对，咱们这么好的条件，随便挑，不能便宜了元宋这小子。”贺灿阳连声附和，“哎，我看今天那个叶总就不错，跟你年纪也合适，我打听过，他的过去也算干净，要不你试试？”  
“试什么呀，”贺繁星就伤感那么一会，现在好了，“不喜欢就是不喜欢，感情能是试出来的吗？要是日久可以生情，我早就跟那么多男演员好上了。”  
贺灿阳也没再劝，“行，你心里有数就行。”

贺繁星见了叶鹿鸣，把话说的清清楚楚，叶鹿鸣有点意外：“我以为你对我是有好感的。”  
“是有好感。”贺繁星承认，“叶总是个很有魅力的男人，一般女人都会有好感把。可是这不是喜欢。也不是所有的好感都能发展为喜欢。”  
“哦？”叶鹿鸣笑道：“那你怎么知道不可能呢？也许我们可以试一下。”  
贺繁星在心里翻个白眼，为什么都说试一下，“不了，我对我自己的想法十分清楚。而且，”她笑了一下，“咱们都这个年纪了，时间可贵，彼此接触一下知道不行就该果断放弃，不要耽误时间了。”  
“好吧，看来我跟贺小姐是没这个缘分了。”叶鹿鸣挑了下眉毛，倒是蛮欣赏贺繁星这种果断的性格，佳人不但样貌合他心意，连性格也喜欢，无奈神女有心襄王无梦啊。又聊了几句，俩人客客气气说了再见。

贺繁星跟元宋说了她跟叶鹿鸣摊牌的结果，元宋还不是很开心的样子，哼哼唧唧，“你们又见面了？”  
贺繁星没觉得有什么不对：“是啊，不见面怎么把话说清楚。”  
元宋酸溜溜的，醋意都能溢到电话这头：“哼，跟我都好久没见了。”  
贺繁星有点好笑：“哪有好久，才几天。”  
元宋趁机提要求：“那我们明天见面。”  
“好~”  
元宋得寸进尺了：“那我去你那。”  
贺繁星想了想，自己的公寓安保比较好，也比较隐秘，是个不错的见面地点。就答应了。  
她提前买好了菜，准备给男朋友展示一下厨艺。贺繁星对食物有点挑嘴，平常又不太愿意叫外卖，嫌不干净，慢慢也就练得一手好本事。元宋来了之后，看到她在厨房忙活还有点不敢相信：“你真的会做饭啊？”  
“怎么了？小看我啊？”贺繁星一抬下巴，“今天让你见识一下新世界。”  
贺繁星在自己熟悉的领地显得格外的游刃有余，备菜炒菜井井有条。元宋在旁边给她打下手。贺繁星刚开始还不好意思使唤他，让他去客厅等着去，他不肯，贺繁星也只好随他了。他呆着，贺繁星就给他点活干，他干得还不错，贺繁星也就心安理得了接受了这位帮工的存在，俩人配合默契，没多久就做了一桌子菜。在拿起筷子之前，元宋感慨了一句：“看你做饭的样子，让我想起我妈。”  
贺繁星：？？？被小男友这么当头一棒，竟然不知道该说什么好。  
元宋还没察觉到得罪了她，继续道：“其实我也早就觉得，你有种妈妈的感觉。”  
……贺繁星终于憋不住火：“闭嘴吧你！人家还是少女好吗！”  
“知道了，妈。”元宋笑嘻嘻地，根本没把她的怒火当回事。  
贺繁星气得瞪大了眼睛：“我第一次见有人上赶着做儿子啊，怎么了，想给我当干儿子啊？”  
元宋搂过她，亲了她一口：“你想得美，你只能是我老婆。我就是有时候觉得，你像我妈。”他看贺繁星还在生气，又吹捧了她一通什么贤惠能干温柔持家，贺繁星这才消气。  
可是她没想到，她不生气了，元宋又起了坏心思。  
晚上的时候，元宋死缠烂打要留下来住，贺繁星想着，俩人反正都睡过了，也没矫情，就同意了。于是在床上，元宋趁贺繁星被他操得神志不清的时候，逼着她喊哥哥。贺繁星这辈子都没喊过这俩字——贺灿阳倒是一直想让她喊哥哥来着，可是每次都会被贺繁星告状然后招来一顿暴打——本来是不答应的，可是元宋弄她弄得狠，贺繁星实在受不住，也只好哭啼啼地喊着“好哥哥”求他慢点，但是这位“好哥哥”得逞之后却没有实现诺言，反而掐着她的腰进得更深了。第二天贺繁星起来看到自己腰上被捏出来的手印怎么揍元宋的那就是后话了。

7、  
从那以后，元宋就常常留宿在贺繁星的公寓。贺灿阳有次过来撞到，还吓了一跳，元宋倒是泰然自若，还跟贺灿阳聊了几句。贺灿阳私下跟贺繁星吐槽：他还真把自己当成姐夫了！贺繁星哈哈大笑。  
这就进展到同居，贺繁星也疑心过是不是有点快，可是每次看到元宋的笑颜，她就昏了头一样，什么拒绝的话都说不出来。事后感慨：怪不得说色令智昏，古人诚不欺我！  
同居生活倒也不错。自从出道以来，贺繁星就常常是自己一个人住，家里当然一直留着她的房间，可是行程太忙，又日夜颠倒的，她不忍心打扰爸妈，还是住自己的公寓比较多。一个人住也很爽，可是有时候还是有点孤单。元宋来了以后，彻底填补了这些空虚。闲着没事，他总缠着贺繁星给他做各种好吃的，贺繁星拗不过他，就会给他做。不像有的男人对厨房敬而远之，元宋还挺喜欢下厨房的，他很乐于自己动手尝试网上看到的菜品，还逼着贺繁星试吃。贺繁星难得碰到愿意陪他一起在厨房消耗时光的男人，也被激发了兴趣，越做越多。可是一路美食吃下来，元宋一点没胖，贺繁星胖了5斤！把贺繁星给气的，咬牙发誓吃草减肥，可是第二天就在元宋的爱心甜品面前败下阵来。元宋还振振有词：“你就是缺乏运动，多运动就好了。”  
贺繁星觉得也对：“那我开始跑步吧。”  
“不用那么麻烦，”元宋一脸诚恳道：“我们可以在床上运动。”  
贺繁星扑过去揍他，又被他按住这样那样。  
不管怎么说，贺繁星觉得，闺蜜们有一条说对了，小狼狗体力真好，每夜都要求欢不说，有时候白天俩人说着话就突然扑过来。贺繁星都莫名其妙，问他怎么回事，他还一本正经：“看到你我就硬了。”这种端着脸说骚话的本事也是让贺繁星叹服，只能感慨当初刚认识的时候那个乖巧的弟弟早已经随风而去……

电影过了审，准备几个月后的情人节上映，俩人也开始参加一些宣传活动。大概因为戏中饰演情侣，又男帅女美在外形上很登对，一些媒体也出了稿子说什么两人假戏真做之类，说得言之凿凿，也有媒体当面问他们对彼此的看法呀理想型啊之类，怕招来绯闻，贺繁星每次都故意照着元宋的反面说，要年纪大的，成熟的，不需要太帅，俩人合适就行。而元宋却老是说，觉得繁星姐这样的挺好，不排斥姐弟恋。  
于是许多媒体发稿：惊！元宋暗恋贺繁星？他竟这样说  
贺繁星不想他这样说，采访现场她也注意到元宋经纪人的脸色不太好看。毕竟这种新闻传出去，对宣传电影有好处，可是对元宋本人的形象并无帮助。贺繁星不知道经纪人私下有没有告诫过元宋，她是私下警告元宋不要这样说，元宋嬉皮笑脸地答应了，之后也没再说了，可是网上还是有元宋贺繁星的流言，甚至有火眼金睛的粉丝扒出细节图，证明俩人确实在恋爱。贺繁星自己也看了那些图，让她心惊的是图上元宋看着她的眼神。爱意呼之欲出，不瞎的人都要被闪瞎了。  
贺繁星气呼呼地拿这些图给元宋看，元宋看了看：“拍得挺好的。怎么了？”  
“什么怎么了？”贺繁星不满道：“你看看人家是怎么说的，都说咱们俩早就偷着好上了。”  
元宋笑了：“那人家也没说错呀。”他凑过去低声在贺繁星耳边说：“咱们不止是偷着好上了，还早就睡了。”  
贺繁星揪住他的耳朵：“能不能好好说话？能不能？”  
“能！能！”元宋马上求饶。大丈夫能屈能伸，他一向深谙此道，每次惹了贺繁星，他都马上认错，态度好得让贺繁星也挑不出毛病来。可是这个熊孩子熊就熊在，他下次还敢。贺繁星想到这就更加生气，也没撒手，继续揪着：“能不能以后收敛一点？啊？？能不能别让我操心？你到底知不知道，真的被人发现就完啦！”  
“我知道啊，可是，”元宋突然正经起来，握住她的肩膀，“我听过一句话，爱情这东西，就算不从嘴巴说出来，也会从眼里冒出来。”他盯着贺繁星，“我喜欢你啊，喜欢无法隐藏。”  
贺繁星看着他，一时之间也沉默了。对面的男人眼睛里还是少年的热情，恍惚中她觉得，那好像是一团火，点燃了她心底沉寂已久的小火苗。

之后元宋还是尽力收敛了很多，俩人在微博上也没什么互动，渐渐地这股风声也淡了。元宋的公司又给他接了新戏，和他拍对手戏的女演员年纪和他相当，媒体又聚焦到他们身上，也没人在意贺繁星了。  
元宋拍新戏，和贺繁星相聚的时间机会就少了很多。贺繁星也不可能公开去探班，俩人就只好电话传情。可是热恋中的情侣哪是电话能够满足的，逮着机会，元宋就飞回去找她。刚开始，贺繁星也很开心，可是次数多了，她就有点担心会不会被发现，元宋信誓旦旦说不会，可是她总是有点不放心。  
那句话说得好，夜路走多终遇鬼。这天，贺繁星还在睡着，私人电话响了，把她吵醒了。是贺灿阳。  
“贺繁星你打开手机！你们被拍到了！”

8、  
贺繁星一打开微博就被扑面而来的艾特和评论淹没，app都卡住了。  
她随便点开一条艾特，原来是某著名狗仔拍到了昨天元宋出门，她送别他的画面。当时元宋临走之前还要索吻，贺繁星被他缠得没办法，就亲了他一下，照片拍得清清楚楚，刚好拍到他们俩的脸。  
这也没办法反驳了。毫不意外，元宋的好多粉丝奔到她微博底下骂她，贺繁星的粉丝气不过，和他们对骂，她的微博已经沦为战场。但因为贺繁星出道多年，粉丝都已经比较佛系，跟元宋的那些鸡血粉丝不是一个量级，眼看已经处于下风。  
贺繁星被骂上了热搜。  
她看得心烦意乱，也不想看了，贺灿阳又打来电话，说工作团队要紧急开会。  
贺繁星公寓门口都是记者，她干脆也不出门了，开了个视频会议。团队商量的结果是，只能承认，被拍到的照片没有否认的可能，说是ps对方也一定能拿出原始照片的证据，承认的话，还不那么难看。本来就是好好的谈恋爱，也不犯法。  
贺灿阳问她：“元宋跟你联系过了吗？他怎么说？”  
贺繁星淡淡道：“还没有……可能他们也在开会吧。”  
“这事必须得我们和他们商量好，口径一致才行。”贺灿阳说，“那你问问他吧，还是我去联系他经纪人？”  
正说着，元宋的电话来了。

“你现在怎么样？你还好吗？”元宋的声音很急切。  
贺繁星突然有点委屈。明明是两个人谈恋爱，为什么只有她被骂，说得她好像是处心积虑勾搭小鲜肉的坏女人一样。即使对这种言论早就有预期，看到那些污言秽语，也不是不受伤的。“我不好。”  
元宋叹了口气：“我也看到微博了。你别怕，我们公开吧。”  
贺繁星握紧了电话：“你跟你们公司讨论过了吗？”  
元宋“嗯”了一声：“他们也同意这样。”  
“可是公开之后，可能会对你的事业有影响……”贺繁星忍不住说道。她也不知道自己这种矛盾的心情是什么，她知道现在公开是最好的，可是她却莫名有些胆怯。  
“那我也要公开。我的字典里面，没有逃避两个字。”元宋轻声却坚定说道。

两家公司一起发了声明：旗下艺人确实在恋爱，感谢大家的关注，不希望因为私事占用太多公共空间，敬请谅解。  
声明一发，元宋的粉丝有不少接受不了脱粉的，更多人是在继续骂贺繁星，贺繁星已经不敢点开微博的评论艾特和私信了，满屏都是不堪入目的辱骂。她干脆删除了app，假装鸵鸟。  
可是挡不住还有贺灿阳这个给她通风报信的。贺灿阳给她发微信：“你快看微博！元宋那小子发微博了！”  
贺繁星问他说了什么，他也不肯说，叫她自己看。贺繁星忍不住好奇重新下载了回来，点进去元宋的主页，原来他刚发了一条微博。  
“贺繁星是我的女朋友，我希望我的粉丝能够祝福这段恋情，即使不能，也请尊重她。谢谢大家。”  
评论里面说啥的都有，有含泪祝福的，有诅咒他们分手的，也有大骂元宋不在乎为他付出那么多的粉丝只要老女人的，还有路人为他实力护妻叫好的。  
贺繁星看呆了。  
她赶紧给元宋发微信，元宋却久久没有回复，她猜想，元宋大概是被经纪人骂了。  
元宋的确是正在挨骂。  
他出道之后就顺风顺水，给公司赚了不少钱，经纪人也自觉挖到一棵摇钱树，对他一向和颜悦色，可是这次他自作主张发了微博引起轩然大波，经纪人终于忍不住开骂了。  
“你是不是疯了？你还嫌你的粉丝跑得不够多是不是？”经纪人在房间里走来走去，“已经好几个大粉跑路了，带动得多少人和她们一起跑你知不知道？现在当务之急，是怎么把粉丝安抚下来，你倒好，还上赶着赶粉！”  
元宋倒是很淡定，“走了就走了吧，有人走就有人来，新戏上了又会有新粉。”  
经纪人站定，看着他：“你是真不知道你的粉丝多少女友粉把你当老公吗？你这一公开恋爱相当于出轨，她们怎么接受？还有新粉，新粉一看到你有女朋友，也得劝退了！”  
“那就随便吧，”元宋抬头，还是没什么表情：“反正我是不可能为了粉丝搞什么单身人设，我不可能一直不谈恋爱，也不想骗粉丝。能接受的，就会留下，不能接受的，走了也就走了。我不靠单身人设挣钱。那样跟鸭子有什么区别？”  
经纪人被他问住了，愣了一会才冷笑几声，“行，你有主意，那我们看着吧。”

贺繁星终于等到了元宋的回复。“没事，我跟经纪人谈过了。不用担心我。”  
贺繁星怎么可能不担心，她给元宋打了电话，元宋跟她保证，公司没有震怒也没有要他们分手，对，也没有要雪藏他，他还在好好拍戏，有时间还会回去看她。贺繁星赶紧阻止了，她公寓门口现在还蹲着狗仔，她可不想再被人拍到。元宋听起来还挺轻松的，不过贺灿阳打听了，他们老板这次是挺恼火的，要不是看元宋最近势头不错，演技也进步很快，未来钱景可期，也不会只训斥一顿就完了。不过既然元宋不肯说，贺繁星就假装不知道。

没几天，风向慢慢变了。有几位女权博主注意到这次的事件，从女权的角度为贺繁星辩护，认为对姐弟恋的歧视根本还是把女性视为有保鲜期的性资源，和根深蒂固的厌女症。贺繁星的粉丝纷纷转发，也有路人佩服贺繁星搞定了帅气小鲜肉的，贺繁星还涨了粉。元宋这边呢，有铁粉始终在坚持，也有娱乐大v欣赏元宋不怕得罪粉丝公开力挺女朋友，谁都知道粉丝多人气高对年轻艺人意味着什么，很多人怕得罪粉丝或者想讨好粉丝就躲着偷着谈恋爱，被发现了火速分手也不承认，相比之下，元宋这种不care饭圈潜规则活得坦荡荡的艺人，倒是得到了许多路人的关注。艺人和粉丝的关系应该是怎样的？粉丝到底能不能禁止艺人谈恋爱？一时之间成了讨论的话题。  
慢慢地，也没几个人关心他们俩的姐弟恋了。贺繁星和元宋的微博又恢复了平静。狗仔们起初不死心一直蹲守，见贺繁星深居简出，元宋又一直在片场拍戏，慢慢也没人来了。

9、  
电影上映了，男女主角的假戏真做成了这部电影最大的卖点，都不用买营销，许多人自发讨论起来如何从戏中觉察男女主角的眉来眼去。爱情片历来不会大爆，这部片子的票房刚开始也不算多么惊人，但是一直稳定增长，后势非常好，发行方数钱数得开心，元宋和贺繁星的姐弟恋还吸了一波新粉，让双方公司也很开心。  
元宋的新戏拍完了，他飞回来就去见了贺繁星。久别重逢，贺繁星本来有好多话想说，全被元宋堵住了。  
贺繁星气喘吁吁地躺在床上，元宋还绵绵地吻着她，那根巨物还恋恋不舍不肯抽离她的身体，她推了推元宋，“你快出去……”  
元宋还往里挺动了一下：“我不，这才两次……我都好久没见你了……”  
贺繁星使劲拍了他一下：“你还想几次？我腰疼！”  
“那我们换个姿势。”元宋说着，把贺繁星翻了过来，给她垫了个枕头，又开始新一波运动。  
还是贺繁星威胁要把他赶出去，才勉强把元宋从她身上赶下来。贺繁星的腰和大腿都酸得不行，元宋要给她揉揉，被她果断拒绝，让他去厨房做饭。贺繁星一边给自己按摩一边感慨，这哪是小狼狗啊，这是狼崽子啊！  
俩人吃着饭，贺灿阳又发来消息了：“元宋是不是又去你那了？”  
贺繁星：“你怎么知道？”  
“又被拍到啦！”  
贺繁星赶紧打开微博，果然又上热搜了。不过现在网友对他们这对接受得还蛮好，加上电影的cp粉直呼“弟弟一回来就去见姐姐了！好甜！”评论风向还不错。  
元宋问她在看什么，贺繁星就让他也一起看。元宋边刷微博边点头笑：“哎，你看看，这还有个让我们结婚的，说份子钱她出了！”  
贺繁星也笑了：“肯定是cp粉。她们想的好多啊。”  
“也不算想得多啊，”元宋貌似是随口说道，“交往无非两种结果，分手，”他扭头看着贺繁星，“或者结婚。”  
贺繁星呆住了。  
“你想……和我结婚？”她小心翼翼地问。  
元宋挑了挑眉毛。“你呢？”  
这个混小子！把锅又甩给我了？贺繁星咬了咬牙，哼了一声：“求婚是男人的事！”  
元宋笑了，亲了她一口。

元宋拍完这个戏，跟公司争取了假期，正好贺繁星的新戏也还没开拍，她就跟元宋计划着出去旅游。贺繁星从小看《茜茜公主》，对华丽的维也纳宫廷一直有向往，这次的目的地就定了奥地利。  
维也纳确实是个非常美丽的城市，而且他们去的时候也不算什么假期，国内游客比较少，也没什么人认出来他们，所以他们玩得很开心，拍了很多照片。  
美泉宫、霍夫堡虽然已经没有哈布斯堡皇室的身影，但依然留下了他们的故事。参观完这两个地方出来，贺繁星有点失落。元宋看她有点闷闷不乐，问她怎么了，她说：“小时候看《茜茜公主》觉得他们的爱情真是美好浪漫，美丽的公主嫁给了英俊的皇帝，虽然有一些波折，但是过着幸福的生活。但是……我这次来才知道，其实不是这样的。”她顿了顿，脸上都是伤感：“弗朗茨爱着茜茜，可是他把这个乡下姑娘拉进了传承几百年一直霸占神圣罗马帝国皇位的欧洲顶级豪门家族，让才十五岁的小女孩做了帝国的皇后……第一次以皇后身份招待客人，茜茜怕得哭了……她真的适合做皇后吗？弗朗茨对她的爱让她幸福吗？在一生中的大部分时间，茜茜都在欧洲流浪，她爱弗朗茨吗？从她的书信根本看不出这点。她不停在感叹自己的痛苦，自己命运的悲剧……我小时候喜欢的那个茜茜，原来真实历史中是这样的。”  
元宋摸了摸她的头：“可能他们不太适合吧。不要想那么多啦。”  
“我只是……”她叹口气，“突然发现爱情不是只有两个人互相喜欢就够了的。”  
“但是对我们来说，足够了。”元宋低声道，握住她的手，十指紧扣，贺繁星和他对视，元宋眼里满满的深情不是假的。是啊，对他们来说，只要相爱，足够了。  
他们又去了奥地利其他地方，饱览了这个中欧小国的湖光山色，奥地利的小镇真是太美了！贺繁星住在圣沃尔夫冈的时候简直不想走。她跟元宋说，下次还来这种小镇，啥也不做好好住几天，元宋说好。

回去之后元宋开始跑那个戏的宣传，不常来贺繁星这里住了，但是他们每天的电话和微信是不能少的，也不知道怎么就有那么多话要说，贺繁星都感慨，哪怕只是聊你今天吃了什么都很开心，这就是谈恋爱？  
这天他们又在聊天，贺繁星正在笑，元宋突然说道：“我经纪人过来了，他说要来跟我说接下来的工作安排……我等下再打给你啊。”  
“好。”贺繁星放下电话，但是没舍得挂断，她想等着元宋挂断，可是元宋貌似是急着开门，忘了挂断电话，电话就一直开着。贺繁星听到那头他们在说话，理性上她觉得，偷听人家说话不对，应该挂了，可是这该死的好奇心！她说服自己，想提前知道男朋友的工作安排嘛，这没什么呀。  
只听得经纪人交代了元宋接下来的日程，俩人聊了几句，贺繁星想挂断了，突然听到经纪人提到自己：“……你现在还在和贺繁星交往？”  
“嗯。”  
“你也真是长情了……之前的也没谈这么久吧。”  
元宋笑了一声，没回答。贺繁星好像喝了一缸陈醋。为了拗自己成熟大姐姐的形象，她从来没问过元宋以前女朋友的事，冷不丁听人提起，真是抓心挠肝地想要知道。元宋这小子，那啥那么好，肯定是……  
“说起来，你也让贺繁星给你引介几个导演。她圈内的人脉你该用也得用了，你跟她在一起也这么久了。”  
“再说吧。”  
“你可别拖拖拉拉的。当初决定追贺繁星的时候不是打算得很好么？怎么该用她的时候你又拉不下脸了？哥哥跟你说啊，在这个圈里混，这个脸啊，就得能随时放下来，又能随时收回去。”  
后面元宋说了什么，贺繁星就不知道了。她下意识地挂断电话，又把电话甩到一边，仿佛那是什么脏东西。

10、  
元宋觉得有点不对。  
他发给贺繁星的晚安没有回复，他以为她睡了，可是发了早安也没有回复。  
元宋等到中午，觉得更加不妙，给贺繁星打电话，发现自己的电话和微信都被拉黑了。  
他慌了。  
他没敢去找贺灿阳，找到了贺繁星的助理小方，小方也不知道发生了什么：“繁星姐？可能去公司了吧？她新戏马上开拍了，这次的角色有点挑战性，公司又给她找了老师。她最近都忙着上课呢。”  
元宋想起来，贺繁星是跟他提过一句，不过他当时没太在意，也没问具体情况。上课难道那么紧吗？拉黑是什么意思呢？  
他让小方代为转告，请贺繁星跟他联系。小方答应了，之后也久久没有回复。他再问小方，小方先是装死，在他威胁不回复就冲到他们公司找人之后，小方才勉强回复：“哥，你是不是犯了什么错，繁星姐一听到你的名字就很生气，说你们分手了，叫我不要再理你。”  
元宋简直是晴天霹雳，连忙问：“她说什么了？我们没有分手啊？”  
“她就说你们分手了，表情很难看，我也不好细问。哥你别问我了，我也难做。”  
元宋气不打一处来。“你让贺繁星跟我联系，就算要分手，也得把话说清楚，单方面分手算什么事？！她要是再不理我，我就去你们公司了！看到时候谁着急！”  
撂了狠话他还有点忐忑，担心自己是不是说的过分了，结果贺繁星依然没有来找他，元宋气得狠了，但也实在不想闹到公司，他干脆跑到贺繁星家去堵人，等了几天，等到贺繁星家的灯亮了，他就跑上去敲门。  
“贺繁星！我知道你在家！你开门！”  
“贺繁星！你不开门我就不走了！”  
“贺繁星！！”  
贺繁星躲在门口，心烦意乱。她知道自己这样一言不发把人拉黑很像是她那个渣男弟弟和女朋友分手的手段，但是听到那些话之后，她真的很怕再见到元宋，听到他说出比自己想象的更不堪的真相。  
贺繁星终于发现，是的，她比自己以为的，更在乎这段感情。  
她早就已经给自己打过预防针了，她知道初恋往往没有圆满的结局，可是现实比她想象的更残酷。  
“贺繁星！”元宋还在锲而不舍的敲门。  
贺繁星突然打开门。  
“别吵了，进来说吧。”  
元宋进来，把门关上。“哼”了一声。  
“终于舍得给我开门了？你这么突然把我拉黑，又关着门不让我进，我还以为你有了野男人了呢。”  
“谁有了——”贺繁星大怒转身，元宋一把抱住她，亲了她一口，“虽然我不知道我是哪里做错了，我先跟你道歉好不好，不要生气了，我们和好吧。”  
贺繁星极力挣脱：“别动手动脚的，好好说话！”  
“我不！”元宋死皮赖脸粘在她身上，俩人扭打起来，贺繁星非但没能摆脱他，反而察觉到有个地方悄悄硬了。  
“你是禽兽啊这样也能起来！”贺繁星脸都红了，不知道是羞还是气。  
“这不是很正常吗，我们好几天没有过了，你又在我身上蹭来蹭去。”元宋非常无辜地说，还在她身上又摩擦了几下。  
虽然还在生气，但是看到元宋又在耍赖贺繁星竟然有点想笑，她赶紧绷住脸，但是已经被元宋抓到了，他把贺繁星推到墙边，按住她挠她痒痒：“你刚刚在笑了对不对！别憋着了，想笑就笑出来吧！”  
贺繁星很怕痒，在元宋的攻势之下只有求饶的份：“哈哈哈好了好了，放过我吧我不行了哈哈哈！”  
元宋又趁她笑得发抖的时候吻住她，贺繁星不知不觉就搂住他的脖子，全心回应他的吻，元宋的手也伸进她的衣服里，先在她腰上游移，又往上来到她的胸部，揉捏她的乳房，她的乳头很快变硬了，在他的手心摩擦。贺繁星颤抖着，却无力抗拒。一吻结束，元宋的某处已经蓄势待发，贺繁星却软了下来。  
元宋想要抱她进卧室，贺繁星才清醒了一些。  
“你放我下来！”  
“你还在生气啊？”元宋乖乖把她放在沙发上，又蹲在她面前，握住她的手放在自己脸上：“你有什么气就打我吧，啊？给你出气。”  
少年眼睛清澈明亮，专注地盯着她，眼里都是爱意。贺繁星的心有点软了。  
“我那天……听到你和你经纪人说话……”她说完就后悔了，怎么能这么直白地把底牌亮出来，应该迂回一些的！贺繁星你真是谈恋爱就智商下降了吧！  
“哪一天啊？”元宋想了一下，“哦就前几天我经纪人来找我那次？我说通话时长怎么看着有点不对呢。当时没挂断电话？你听到什么了？”  
贺繁星咬了一下嘴唇，正色道：“元宋，你老实告诉我，你当初为什么想追我和我在一起？如果是为了我能提供的人脉和资源，你现在跟我说，我还是会帮你。毕竟我们也算好了一场。我只是，不能忍受欺骗。”  
元宋愣住了。他慢慢站起来。“你……觉得我在骗你？你觉得我是为了什么好处跟你在一起？”  
贺繁星没说话。  
“哈！”他冷笑一声。“贺繁星，我到底做了什么让你把我想的这样卑劣？在你眼中我就是这种小人吗？为了什么资源出卖自己的感情和身体？”  
贺繁星觉得有点不对。“你这是倒打一耙吗？为什么不回答我的问题？”  
“我怎么回答你的问题！”元宋大吼一声。“我说我不是你信吗？我说我喜欢你才想和你在一起你信吗？”  
“那为什么你的经纪人那样说？这是你们的私下谈话，他总不是在撒谎吧！”  
“因为他也误会了！”元宋在房间里走来走去，“我刚认识你的时候，对你有好感，跟他打听过你的信息，他以为我是想跟你打好关系，跟我说了很多，后来我们在一起了，他以为我是为这个，我也不想到处跟别人表白我对你的感情，而且我当时害怕他反对，害怕你因为这个就逃避，我就没跟他解释，到头来你还是因为这个想甩了我！”  
他停了下来，眼里都是怒火和委屈：“贺繁星，你是真的喜欢我吗？你是不是以此为借口想甩了我？”  
贺繁星也怒了：“元宋！你不要给我扣黑锅！这明明就是你的问题！”  
“是！都是我的问题！”元宋吸了一口气：“是我没有一开始就跟我经纪人解释清楚。可是你呢，你为什么一听到这些话就轻易地给我定了罪名？我们在一起这么久，你对我一点信任都没有吗？就算你有疑问，你为什么不来问我，而是直接玩消失？”  
贺繁星说不出话来。  
元宋定定地看着她，半晌说道：“你这样，真的很伤人，你知道吗。”

11、  
元宋甩门走了，贺繁星一直坐在沙发上没动弹。  
元宋说的话，她信了。元宋对她的质问，她也在问自己。  
也许一开始，她就没有太相信这段感情能够长久，也没有太相信元宋对她的真心。  
自己到底在害怕什么？年龄是问题吗？当初不是说得好好的，要享受纯粹的恋爱吗？什么时候，开始变得患得患失，什么时候，不再相信恋人？  
她很苦恼，就跟闺蜜们倾诉。  
专业情感导师宋雪说：“你没发现吗，你在娱乐圈看过太多虚情假意貌合神离，所以你虽然渴望爱情，但是你又怀疑爱情。这么多年你一直没有恋爱，也是因为你不相信自己能拥有爱情。再加上对方比你年轻那么多，你有不安全感，你担心会失去他，所以提前暗示自己分手的结局，告诉自己不要太相信他对你的感情。你们俩有今天的冲突，也是必然的。”  
贺繁星黯然低头。宋雪击中了她隐隐的恐惧。可是她还在嘴硬：“他还这么小，本来就不会和我走到最后啊，我也没猜错。”  
“年纪是真心的基础吗？”宋雪反问她，“如果年纪大的人才有真心，才会和恋人走到最后，那也就没这么多分手劈腿离婚出轨的了。你见了多少男人一把年纪还在乱搞的？”  
杨小雨掰手指头：“比如你说过的那个xxx，还有那个xxx……”  
贺繁星没说话。  
“无论如何，你都不该随便做出恶意的猜测，而且还不给人解释的机会。”宋雪拍拍她的手，“元宋是还年轻，但是你不能以此为理由就否定他的真心。如果他真的是出于什么目的才追你，你们在一起也几个月了，他不会什么都不说。我觉得，他是真心喜欢你的，像你说的，你们俩被拍到，是他先说要公开，这对他的事业是多大的打击，你应该知道。”  
“是啊，”杨小雨附和，“那会我看网上好多在骂他的。现在他又被你误会，我要是他，我也生气。”  
贺繁星把脸埋在手掌里，她不得不对自己承认，是自己搞砸了初恋。  
“那我该怎么办啊？”  
杨小雨觉得这事很简单：“你赶紧去跟元宋道歉啊。他估计就等着你呢。”  
宋雪却觉得没这么容易：“你不是说他摔门走了嘛，我看他这次是真生气了。”  
贺繁星抱着头一声哀鸣，觉得自己这次是要完。  
“没事，你好好求他，安排个节目，来一段钢管舞！他肯定就被你拿下了！”杨小雨挤眉弄眼地说。贺繁星翻了个白眼。

贺繁星把元宋又加了回来，她试探着给元宋发消息问候，等了好久，元宋根本不回。给他打电话，也不接。她没办法，只能老实道歉，可是元宋还是当作没看见，毫无动静。贺繁星气得牙痒：这小子学会拿乔了！可是她也没办法，自己搞砸的烂摊子，只能自己收拾，她现在可没胆子去找元宋发火。

男朋友还没搞定，贺繁星就不得不去拍新戏了。她临走之前还给元宋发了消息，指望他能开恩见自己一面，没想到这个小孩还真是气性挺大，硬是不回。贺繁星最后只得郁闷地走了。  
新戏也是都市爱情剧，这次跟贺繁星搭戏的男二也是个挺年轻的男艺人，赵益清，爱豆出身，这是第一次拍戏，见人就喊老师，看起来乖乖的也很清纯，贺繁星看到他就想起自家男朋友，虽然早就知道清纯只是假象，但是她还是免不了爱屋及乌，多了点照顾，赵益清人也乖觉，看出贺繁星对他有好感就顺杆爬，俩人的关系就越来越好。这天媒体探班，还有记者采访问赵益清，第一次拍戏的感想，他也不知道是有意还是无意，把贺繁星好夸了一通，回去媒体就出稿子了：贺繁星和新人男演员关系火热，不知情的还不知道他们俩怎么了呢。下面各路粉丝在撕逼，有心疼贺繁星被倒贴炒作的，有心疼元宋被劈腿的，还有赵益清的粉丝嫌弃贺繁星一个老女人吃嫩草成性的，撕来撕去的，倒是上了热搜。

贺灿阳看到就赶紧打电话公关，把热搜给撤了，又给贺繁星打了电话，严令她离那个小爱豆远一点，贺繁星突然天降一块大石头砸在脑袋上，晕晕乎乎的。挂了电话她还跟小方感慨：“我也在这圈里这么多年了，没想到还被个新人利用上了。”  
小方安慰她：“姐，你别气，就他这样的，咱们几下就能踩死他。”  
贺繁星笑了：“什么踩死，你以为我一手遮天啊？他那背后的公司也来头不小，我们远着点就得了。我倒是要看看，”她冷笑一声，“这种不好好琢磨演技只会搞歪门邪道的人能走多远。”

之后她就除了拍戏跟赵益清没有任何接触，赵益清还私下找她道歉来着：“……对不起啊姐，人家问我和谁关系比较好，我也不知道他们会写成那样，我看到报道就跟我经纪人说了，他们很快也就把热搜撤了。你消消气啊，媒体都整天只会瞎写……”  
“行了，”贺繁星懒得听他花式洗地，“别说那么多了。我怎么听说，那家媒体，和你们公司一直有密切合作呢？”  
“不是……”赵益清还想继续，贺繁星似笑非笑看了他一眼，转身走了。

贺繁星也没太把这事放在心上，回到酒店她又拿起手机琢磨着给元宋发点什么，门突然被敲响了。

她打开门，是元宋！  
直到被元宋扑过来按住吻了一通，她还没反应过来怎么回事：“你怎么来啦？”  
元宋脸色不太好看：“我再不来，老婆就跑了！”  
贺繁星眨巴了几下眼睛，才恍然大悟：“哦你说那个谁啊，嗨，你以为他……”，她扑哧乐了，“那明显就是炒作啊，你怎么会信这个？”  
元宋紧紧搂着她：“那也不好说，你这么笨，万一你被他骗了呢？”  
贺繁星抬头看他，元宋嘴上在吐槽她，眼睛里却是满满的深情和一丝不易察觉的紧张。原来是这样，贺繁星想，他真的怕我跑了。她有点好笑又有点感动，拧了一下自己的小男友的脸颊：“你呀，真是个醋坛子！”  
“就算我是，你这辈子也只能呆在我这个坛子里了！”元宋假装恶狠狠地咬她，贺繁星大笑着跑开，元宋追过去，按住……

初恋的感觉是怎么样的？还在等待中的资深少女，可能对它有很多想象，“我的意中人，是个盖世英雄……”但是当它真的来临，你可能发现它与想象大相径庭，比如恋人比你小十岁，但它是美好的，独一无二的，属于你的爱情，你终于等到那个和你契合的灵魂。他值得你的等待。  
——摘自贺繁星日记。


End file.
